Number Four
Number Four, also known as John Smith, is a Loric Garde. Relationships *Liren (father, deceased) *Lara (mother, deceased) *Brandon/"Henri Smith" (Cepan, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis: Telekinesis is a Legacy that every Garde develops and allows them to move objects with their mind. Despite telekinesis usually coming along with a Garde's first Legacy, Four's telekinetic ability came a while after he developed his second Legacy. Henri knew this and began to worry; he tried to activate Four's telekinesis by training with him. Eventually, Four's telekinesis did activate and advanced quickly, enabling him to manipulate large objects shortly after getting the ability. Animal telepathy: Four developed this Legacy while in Florida. This was his first Legacy, but he thought it was his third because he didn't realize that he had developed this ability. During his battle with the Mogadorians at Paradise High School, he realized this Legacy for the first time when he became aware that Bernie Kosar was communicating with him, telling him to run away from the Piken. This ability works by talking through his and the animal's mind and not necessarily communicating with them with his voice. This Legacy is also possessed by Number Nine. This was proved by the fact that they are both able to talk to Bernie Kosar. Lumen: Lumen is the Legacy that makes Four immune to heat and fire externally. Four got this Legacy a few days after Number Three's death. This Legacy originally started only in his hands but, with the help of Henri, he spread the immunity to the rest of his body and he became fully immune to fire on the outside. Because he is only immune to fire externally, if he breathes while on fire or immerse in flames, he would risk causing internal damage. *''Light generation:'' Lumen also allows Four to produce light from his palms. *''Pyrokinesis:'' Eventually, Four's Legacy to create light turned into the ability to generate and control fire. This Legacy allows Four to directly tap into the power of Lorien and possess unlimited potential, thus hinting that Lumen is a form of energy manipulation. Precognition: Four can see into the future in his dreams. He has also had dreams of past events, such as the second ship leaving Lorien. It is unknown if this is an actual Legacy but, while traveling with Six and Sam, Four began having dreams about the Mogadorians. It was never clarified if he thought this was a new Lgeacy, but it can be presumed that it is. This Legacy may also be possessed by Number Eight, Number Nine, and Ella. Ximic: Four has the Legacy that allows him to use and master any Legacy he has witnessed. With this ability, Four has mastered several other Legacies so far, including: *''Healing:'' This was the first Legacy Four mastered with his Ximic. He can heal any injuries and cure any diseases with a touch. After mimicking this ability, he thought he had developed a new Legacy. As a matter of fact, he did develop a new Legacy but it was Ximic, not the ability to heal. **''Self-healing:'' Shortly after mimicking the ability to heal from Number Seven, he learned how to heal himself without having to touch his injuries; rather, he instinctively heals himself. *''Invisibility:'' The ability to become completely transparent was the second Legacy Four used with his Ximic. He obtained this Legacy from Number Six and used it on Liberty Island during his battle with the Mogasaur. *''Stone gaze:'' Four has mastered the ability to turn anything he looks at into stone. He obtained this ability from Daniela Morales and used it against the Mogasaur. *''Cryokinesis:'' Four copied the ability to create and control ice from Number Seven during his attack on the Mogadorian battle ship above Niagara Falls. *''Dreynen:'' Four gained the ability to temporarily take Legacies away from other Garde when he unknowingly charged up his dagger with red energy. *''Flight:'' Four copied the ability to fly from Number Five at Patience Creek. *''Telepathy:'' Four copied the ability to enter another person's mind from Ella. Category:Garde